1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a mechanical device and a method for alerting individuals to specific and/or special needs of the pet.
2. Description of Prior Art
The generally accepted conventional method of informing any individual of any certain specific and/or special needs of the pet has been by written documentation and/or verbal communications all from individual to individual. Signs sometimes have been placed on the pet's cage when the pet owner is not present. Unless an individual has had prior instructions or has been given written documentation regarding the pet's specific and/or special needs, that individual has no way of properly fulfilling the needs of the pet.